koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ribbons Almark
Ribbons Almark (リボンズ・アルマーク) is the leader of the Innovators, biological humanoid lifeforms manufactured by a super computer called Veda. They are androgynous beings who can use nanomachines to change their gender at will, but Ribbons chooses to be predominately male. Their purpose is to follow the will of Veda's creator, Aeolia Schenberg, and coordinate their actions with humanity by using quantum brainwaves, roughly explained as a science-fiction version of telepathy. As the first known Innovator created by Veda, copies of Ribbons have existed for at least 120 years. Six years before Celestial Being's formation, Ribbons tested the prototype model for 00 Raiser, 0 Gundam, in a top secret combat test. During this time, he rescued a panicked Setsuna due to sheer fascination. Inspired by Setsuna's visage of awestruck worship, Ribbons thinks himself a chosen messiah and willingly defies Aeolia's dream of unity. Altering Veda's programming in secret, even while Celestial Being use it for their operations, Ribbons then acts as an innocuous servant to Ambassador Alejandro Corner. As Alejandro gains access to Aeolia's cryogenic sanctuary, Ribbons overrides Veda's system to be under his utter control. Leading Alejandro to his death like a lamb to slaughter, he gradually manipulates Earth's military government and political powers through Veda to serve his every whim. He also creates his group of Innovator followers to penetrate the ranks of various military factions. They act as his eyes for current events while Ribbons guards Veda in space. To solidify his seat of power, however, he lures 00 Raiser to him in order to possess it. Ribbons wishes to evolve as a true Innovator once he obtains the chance to pilot it, thereby eliminating the greatest possible threat against him. Mission Mode Within the original story arcs, Ribbons has already met and joined forces with Char by the beginning of the Those who Doubt chapter. He half jokingly wants Banagher to prove himself, but he is strangely impressed by the boy's second performance. As they suffer hostilities from another enemy party, Ribbons volunteers to deal with them, surprising Banagher with his status as a pilot. He approaches the invaders close enough to overhear their conversation, learning that Setsuna is among those attacking. After the encounter, Nanai introduces several new pilots found within the area. With these members assembled, Ribbons then explains their goal to return to their own respective homes through any means necessary while clinging to their memories. He secretly gathers information by tracking the transmissions shared between groups, likely by using his Innovator powers. Ribbons observes the emotional reactions of those around him with some interest, but he ultimately stays true to his acceptance of being non-human. Immune to their loss in numbers when Banagher and company depart, Ribbons introduces two similar parties that best match the remaining group's mindset. They are Full Frontal and Treize's war mongering party and Scirocco's group which is nearly cut in half when separated from Audrey. Ribbons personally contacts the leaders of each party to convince them of the merits of an alliance and sharing information. While frustrated with Treize's blunt accosts, his plans to unite the three groups succeeds. They are the members who start in the For Victory chapter. As they fight against Amuro and company, Ribbons notices they have some connection to the mysterious Mobile Suit. He suspects their enemies are trying to use an orbital elevator to launch into space and find a way back home. In order to learn the missing link, Ribbons instructs his allies to allow their enemy to launch into space so they can track their true objective. Once their motive is known, Ribbons and company can then time their strike accordingly. Beating their opposition into total submission, he eventually gets his wish of meeting the mystery Mobile Suit in person. He believes obtaining a sample of the Mobile Suit is enough to find a way back to their homes. His theory has some substance to it but Ribbons feels it isn't strong enough yet. Upon learning of a possible spot of interest, he heads to investigate it whilst charging through an army of robotized enemies. To avoid unnecessarily getting the other pilots' hopes up, Ribbons goes alone. He only explains the reasons for his actions to Banagher and Trowa, the two pilots who decide to help him. As the trio begin to understand one another, it helps trigger the ticket they actually need to return home. Personality Enraptured by his own visions, Ribbons believes he is an all knowing, omnipotent entity who excels in all of his endeavors. He securely accepts his non-human nature, thinking himself superior to any life form on Earth. A quiet schemer, however, Ribbons hides his true motives with a guise of gentility and charm. Using his polite behavior, he acts as a benign observer and feigns disinterest with squabbles. He composes himself with unfaltering confidence towards humans, shaded hints of cynicism and playfulness with other Innovators. His many followers have faith in his kind and unassuming gestures when, in reality, Ribbons would be willing to execute any who no longer serve his purposes. He is exceptionally callous to rebelling Innovators as he can override their conscious with his own and control them against their will. Arrogance is perhaps one of the main reasons why he can't fully accept humanity. Ribbons feels it's his right to rule due to his Innovator roots. He despises people and considers them lowly puppets, refusing to try to understand anything beyond their faults. These claims persist even when Setsuna and company have constantly surprised him by deriving from his predictions. Too stubborn to admit a mistake he may have committed, Ribbons subtly places blame on something else to balance his own flaws. He keeps disparaging humanity even when he faces his own destruction due to the combined efforts of several people. Quotes *"I, Ribbons Almark, shall lead humanity." *"Too slow!" *"Fin Fangs, away." *"You don't stand a chance!" *"You're mine!" *"Trans Am!" *"Too bad!" *"Let's do this!" *"Damn!" *"Damned humans!" *"Humanity is full of fools and cowards. It's up to me to save them." *"Did you really think you can beat me in a game!?" *"Don't think that you're the only one with a twin drive system!" *"The thoughts of simpletons driven by ambition are easy to read." *"Now, show me the power of an original!" *"Oh, hi, by the way, I took that field for you." *"That's right! without this, my life is worth nothing." *"Didn't I tell you? I've begun to overcome even the innovators!" *"I am a True Gundam Dynasty Warrior!" *"The time predicted by Veda has arrived... Let's go." *"There are things that I can do that you cannot." *"That's right. The Machine that will guide humanity in this era... Gundam!" *"Don't mess (mistakenly said as "interfere") with my quantum brain waves!" *"Show a little gratitude. I was the one who gave you all that power." *"Humans certainly enjoy fighting, don't they?" *"And so they repeat the same mistakes again. Foolish humans." *"Hmmm, that could work, too." *"Looks like I'm right on time." *"No, I really am God." *"I don't have time to deal with the likes of you!" *"My, my... Small dogs bark the loudest." *"Not what I was hoping for..." *"You won't get away!" *"Your existence is holding back out plan!" *"I don't like the annoyingly persistent type." *"Are you holding back... Or just plain bad?" *"And now you shall be judged. Your crime? Interfering with a higher species." *"If I don't control humanity they will keep fighting and destroy themselves." *"I can take care of this alone." *"If I beat you, an original innovator, my worth will be undeniable." *"You human scum!" *"You'll get no mercy from me this time!" *"I'll give you this much... You got me motivated!" *"I'm going to keep you as my ace up the sleeve!" *"That's right. I am the leader of humanity." Stats Ribbons's strengths share parallels with Setsuna's. They share the same Shot rating, but Ribbons has a lower Melee rating and a higher Defense stat than Setsuna. While Ribbons's stats are high, they aren't as high as the other ace pilots within the cast. He is overall above average but not considered a top class pilot like Setsuna. Relations In the third title, the player's character can begin relations with Ribbons by unlocking the third conclusion, For Reform. Then read Ribbons's message in the Terminal, "Want to Know the Truth?". Ribbons has special SP attack quotes with Amuro, Char, Scirocco, Master Asia, Duo, Milliardo, Setsuna, Mister Bushidoh, and strangely Ramba Ral; he says special praise for 00 Raiser pilots and Newtypes. Special launching quotes occur for him with Gundam, Knight Gundam and 00 Raiser. Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Ribbons to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he may be given the chance to assist them in battle with his Partner Strike. *Assist type - Funnel :Mobile Suit - Reborns Gundam :Action - uses four fin fangs to temporary support the player's attacks. They fire stronger beams during charge attacks. Trivia *There are several instances within Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3's Japanese script which has Amuro interacting with Ribbons. It alludes to the fact they are voiced by the same voice actor (Touru Furuya), although Ribbons was originally -and still is- credited under a pseudonym. This is related to Furuya's famous claim that he wouldn't perform another character in the Gundam franchise except for Amuro and his purposeful acting contrast for Ribbons. *His special quotes when launching in RX-78-2 Gundam may pay the homage of his GN-000 0 Gundam since RX-78-2 resembles 0 Gundam in appearance. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Gundam Characters